powerpuffpediafandomcom-20200214-history
Miyako Gotokuji
Gotokuji, Miyako also know to her alter ego as Rolling Bubbles, is a cute and kind member of the The Powerpuffgirls z and is one of the main characters. She originated from the show the Powerpuffgirls and has been adopted by the Japan, Toei Animation. The original creators of the characters and the show is Craig McCracken. From the The Powerpuffgirls z she is represented as Bubbles and her weapon is a Bubble Wand. Background Seven years ago a 6-years old Miyako was at the playground, singing about the rain and her mother coming to pick her up, while her friends were playing with bubbles. But suddenly three boys came, saying they were taking the whole playground for themselves in order to play soccer. Miyako tried to talk to them but they wouldn't listen to her, one of the boys tried to hit Bubbles with a soccer ball, but another boy caught it. His name was Takaaki. Miyako tried again to stop the other boys from doing bad things, but one boy pushed her away, causing Miyako right knee to become injured in the process. Takaaki got mad because they hurt Miyakos and he and the three other boys got into a fight but it didn't take too long because the three boys knew that Takaaki was sick and still weak. Exclaiming they'd let Takaaki 'off the hook' because he was sick, the three boys got away from the park. All the girls began to cry. Takaaki cheered Miyako and her friends up with bubbles. That day Miyako fell in love with Takaaki. Takaaki special bubbles were called shabon'' ''freedom. Strong rain fell from the sky. The other two girls were going home. And just before Miyako and Takaaki were about to go home, they made a promise to meet again. First Encounter as Rolling Bubbles Miyako was first seen getting several compliments of admiration by boys to which she gently refused going out in the afternoon with one of them. After shopping, she spots a child blowing bubbles, which brings her attention as it reminds her of when she was a little girl. Suddenly, she sees a flash of white light heading towards her and the child. She quickly wraps the child around in her arms as the lights hits her. Miyako then transforms into her alter-ego form "Rolling Bombs" making a costume change in the process with a bubble wand in hand. And after transforming Miyako curious in what happen to her and she state, When did i buy this cute clothes?. Personality Miyako in Powerpuff Girls Z is quite mature, as she act as a mother towards Ken. She is also the dizziest member of the group, who often appears to be a bit clueless, and seems to not completely understand her powers, along with a few other things.Episode 2: Bouncing Bubbles She is very friendly and polite, but like the other two girls, can get mad when provoked, and disapproves of crying to get what she wants. She is has experienced in doing chores such as cooking and cleaning, thanks to her grandmother. However, she seems to spend too much time on accomplishing these tasks well. She is also popular with many boys at her school where many of them has a crush on her but she just ignore this because she has already has feelings for someone special (Takaaki).Episode 1 part 2: The Secret of the Powerpuff GirlsEpisode 12: Bubbles' Troubles Just in the regular show, she has her innocent and gentle personality, and has a love for animals as well as her doll, Octi. Miyako also has a taste in fashion, where she often buy or search many cute dress in computer and store.Episode 03: And Then There Were Three Its often said that this is the reason she has a lot of boys crushing on her. But as stated, she does not show any interest, being already in love with Taka-chan, a boy she met when she was six and had a crush on since. Her love of fashion was demonstrated pretty early on, when she spent a few minutes at the beginning of the episode shopping, and in another when Sedusa was making a mess in a clothing/beauty store and was spending time picking up all of the outfits that were being thrown about.Episode 8: Sedusa It was revealed during the final episodes of PPGZ, that Miyako's dream is to become a Fashion Designer.Episode 52: OThe Final Battle Appearance Bubbles.png|1st clothe Miyako2nddress.jpg|2nd clothe Bubbles_ppgz.gif BubblesCute.jpg Miyako is a young, thirteen year old girl with fair skin and baby blue eyes. Her hair is blonde with very neat bangs framing her face and two very thin curls sticking up at the bottom of them, above her ears. She wears her hair in pigtails that are very curly and reach her ears. In the final episode however she is shown momentarily with more "normal" very long pigtails. She usually wears a white long sleeved with blue tie, and her shoes is a black Mary Jane with two socks underneath of her shoes. Her belt is white with lots of gold buckles and the PPGZ sign, and lies sideways across her waist, unlike the normal way to wear a belt, which is around the waist. In the second session, Miyako switches to a blue long spaghetti t-shirt underneath of her short pink coat, and a green boats with black shock underneath of the boots. When she does transform into her alter-ego. She begun to change her clothes wearing a blue spaghetti with light vest, black glaps and white/blue belt, blue boots shoes. Her belt is white with lots of gold buckles and the PPGZ sign, and lies sideways across her waist, unlike the normal way to wear a belt, which is around the waist. Relationship See Miyako Gotokuji relationship : Miyako Gotokuji/Relationship. Origin Just like her counterpart, Bubbles is a laughter and a joy of the three. She is also best known for her ditzy, playful, naive, and friendly nature. She also loves stuffed toy which she has one (Octi toy). And always sometime a cry baby. But unlike her counterpart in Demahitaa! Powerpuffgirls z Bubbles seems very smart sometime. The prototype has a favor of fashion than the original but the rest are all the same. Family Power,Weapon and Abilities PPGZ Bubbles attack (001).png|Shabon freedom PPGZ Bubbles attack (002).jpg|Flight PPGZ Bubbles attack (003).jpg|Bubbles Champange PPGZ Bubbles attack (004).jpg|Balloon catcher! PPGZ Bubbles attack (005).jpg|Flight PPGZ Bubbles attack (006).jpg|Bubbles Boing PPGZ Bubbles attack (007).jpg|Bubbles Boing 2 PPGZ Bubbles attack (008).jpg|Intangibility PPGZ Bubbles attack (009).jpg|Balloon catcher PPGZ Bubbles attack (010).jpg|Kick Power of heal.png|Power of heal Electric bubbles.png|True potential of Rolling Bubbles power (Electric Bubbles) Like the original American Bubbles, she also has the ability to talk to animals. Originally, Miyako thought her super-powered huge bubble staff as a throwing weapon until Momoko later admonishes her as it is an incorrect way of using it, though it worked equally well that way.Episode 2: Bouncing Bubbles Instead, the staff is used to send huge, super-powered bubbles that can either defeat the target or protect her friends and civilians, depending on her intent. Usually, Miyako sends the bubbles by waving the staff, but she can also blow into it to make normal but still huge turquoise-blue gem-shaped bubbles. Her attacks include''" Catcher", " Poyon" ,"Boyon" , Mumble mumble swing deu wa, "Balloon Nebaneba" , "Shabon Freedom" (similar to Sailor Mercury's "Shabon Spray"), "Energy Ball" , "Popper", "Bubble Popper" and "Bubbles Finish". '' However, the true potential of her powers is not shown until it show up her power to produce a multiple electricity white light and ability to heal those afflicted with Black Z rays or black powder for Him.Episode 46: Return of Him Trivia *Miyako is always smiling in every episode except in episode 12. *Miyako's theme song is called Himawari by Heart grow. *She is the only member of the Powerpuff Girls Z that is an only child, and whose grandmother is shown. *She is very sweet and girly like her American counterpart. But unlike the original Bubbles, the Japanese Miyako is obsessed with fashion. *Fuzzy and Miyako Gotokuji always end up in the words that they always say in the serious. *Her first name, Miyako, derived from the word, A night child of beauty. While her last name means of Gotokuji is a temple of the original maneki neko (beckoning cat). Meaning of Miyako names?Meaning of Gotokuji? *Rolling Bubbles is the only members that had very special abilities to talk to the animals. *Rolling Bubbles is Very similar to the Original. *Just like the original, Bubbles is kind,cute and honest but she's not show her anger just like the original. * In original show, Bubbles is in love with Boomer, unlike in demashitaa!, where Bubbles has a crush to Takaaki Ayagai. *Miyako is the only PPGZ to not live with her parents. As well as being the only one without siblings. *Her favorite food is meatballs. (Episode 3, part 2)Episode 3: And Then There Were Three *Bubbles means is a thin sphere of liquid. Reference }} Miyako Gotokuji Miyako Gotokuji Miyako Gotokuji Category:Protogonist Category:Human Category:Original Characters Category:Student Category:Featured Category:Characters Category:Super Hero Category:White Z rays